<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever and Always by AideStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274994">Forever and Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar'>AideStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Fics [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Grief/Mourning, I always forget that tag omfg, I cannot write Ravioli without Marinlink angst, Insecurity, Legend is Oblivious, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, and then an idiot, implied injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend's eyes traveled over each word, slowly, savoring the time he had before it came to a close. He reached the end of the page too soon. Legend felt his heart skip a beat.<br/><br/><em>Please write back soon.</em><br/><em>Love,<br/>Ravio.</em><br/><br/>Love.<br/>No, no, what? What did he mean <em>love?</em><br/>---<br/>Legend and Ravio exchange letters until a sudden confession forces Legend to confront his own feelings for the merchant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), past Marin/Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Fics [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever and Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M BACK (kind of)!!! I've been soooo busy with work and school but I finally had time to empty my inbox, which means I can post new fics again! I got a bit burnt out from writing so I've been balancing it out with art, SO if you want to see my fanart, get teasers of upcoming fics, or just chat, I've created a Tumblr where you can do so! It's aiden-png and I'd love to see you all there! &lt;3</p>
<p>I wrote this fic wayyyy back in June and I wasn't happy with it so I shelved it, but I finally edited it this week! It's not fluff, sorry, but it's inspired by the song "What Does She Mean by Love" from the musical Daddy Long Legs because I was getting major Ravioli feels from it adskfjlsdf!<br/>If you like the fic please leave a comment and kudos!! I'll be able to respond much faster now that things have settled down. Your comments make my day and I can't wait to hear from you here and/or on Tumblr! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legend hadn’t been expecting a letter. A few weeks ago he hadn’t even known it was possible to receive one on this crazy journey, but the postman had simply shown up one day with letters in hand and then promptly disappeared, along with any fucks Legend could give about the development. He didn’t get letters anyway, none that were important after all. Time would get ones from Malon, Wind from Tetra and Aryll, Wild had a few friends back home too that sent him updates. But Legend didn’t get letters, ever. So it was quite a surprise when one arrived, just for him, and the prying eyes of every one of his companions.</p>
<p>“Ooh, what’s that? A love letter?” Warriors teased, stepping just a bit too close to try to get a look at the writing on the envelope. Legend grabbed his obnoxious blue scarf and <em>tugged</em>, feeling grim satisfaction as the taller man stumbled over his own feet with a yelp.</p>
<p>“None of your business, pretty boy.” Legend huffed with a smirk, shoving the letter into his pack. He could read it later when Warriors wasn’t nosing in his business.</p>
<p>‘Later’ came that night, sitting beside Hyrule and trading stories around the fire. The day was winding down and Legend figured it was as good a time as ever to figure out who had written him. Hopefully it wasn’t a tax collector looking for him—he’d reminded Ravio to pay the bills when he left but the merchant despised such a concept even after years of living in Hyrule.</p>
<p>When he tugged the mysterious envelope from his pack he was greeted by a surprising sight. Familiar purple scrawl, Lorulean, almost too messy to read, just like the man who’d written it. Ravio always said the worse his handwriting, the harder it would be for someone to audit his books. Old habits died hard. Legend felt a small tug within him, a tiny flicker of warmth that spread through his chest as he realized Ravio had written him.</p>
<p>Hopefully it was good news. He had no idea why his friend would start writing, especially now, after several months away from home, but… He couldn’t say he wasn’t touched by the thought.</p>
<p>With gentle hands he opened the envelope, unfolding the parchment inside as if it would crumble easily otherwise. The scrawled writing continued, purple ink filling the page in scratches and aborted swoops. At least he was trying to make it more legible, Lorulean was bad enough as it was. His eyes flitted over the handwriting, the stone of his heart softening bit by bit as a small smile found its way to his face.</p>
<p>Ravio always was a dork, and this letter held every trace of his friend’s usual demeanor. The words resonated in his head in that familiar voice; soft, slightly nervous, overdramatic; messy black hair and sparkling eyes and teasing tones. </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Hero,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you are doing well! It’s only been a few months since you left, but it’s so lonely here without you. Someone has to keep the shop in business after all, and with my best customer away I fear it may go under.</em>
</p>
<p>Legend felt Warriors’ eyes on him, caught sight of his wiggling eyebrows from across the clearing. He huffed, hiding his face in the page as he read and hoped he wasn’t being too obvious. So what if he had a little soft spot for the merchant. It didn’t mean he had to put up with Warriors’ teasing.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope your journey isn’t too taxing. I know you were looking forward to retiring, Link. I hope you will be able to soon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sheerow says hi, by the way.</em>
</p>
<p>It was a short letter, only a few sentences, hastily written as if Ravio had been working up the courage to put words on the page for some time. It was kind of sweet to receive a letter out of the blue, especially one that eased the burdens of being a hero for the few moments he read it. Legend could imagine, just then, that he was simply away on a trip, leading a normal life. Able to come home whenever he wanted and rest and relax without the weight of the world on his shoulders. If only that were the case.</p>
<p>Legend gently folded the letter, signed <em>Your friend, Ravio,</em> and tucked it away.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The next letter came a week later, and Legend had been expecting this one. He hadn’t replied after all, and Ravio wasn’t a patient man. It wasn’t that he didn’t <em>want </em>to reply, he just didn’t have an envelope and was too stubborn to ask one of the others. Warriors was already winking at him as the postman delivered the message and he’d hate to give the prick more ammo. Tease him, sure, fine, he could take what he gave out. But tease Ravio and you cross the line. Only <em>he</em> got to tease Ravio. So he’d rather not let Warriors know any more about his personal life, and tucked the letter away for reading at a safer time.</p>
<p>That night, while Wind recounted dashing tales from Tetra and shared scribbled drawings from Aryll, Legend hunched over the newest letter from Ravio, feeling himself relax ever so slightly. He tugged the paper from its envelope and made sure no one was looking over his shoulder before unfolding the parchment, taking in the scrawled purple writing. There was an ink stain on the top left corner of this one, with a scribbled <em>Oops</em> beside it that tugged Legend’s lips into a fond smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Hero,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why haven’t you written back yet? The post man said he’s visited several times this week but you never had a letter for him! Do I mean so little to you? I’m devastated.</em>
</p>
<p>Legend muffled a laugh behind his hand, trying to avoid the curious glances his friends were throwing his way. Ravio always managed to worm his way past his defenses, even though he was childish and dramatic at best.</p>
<p>
  <em>If you don’t reply soon I may just have to send Sheerow to take some of your items back. Then you’ll have to visit me, or at least write. I worry sometimes, it’s not nice to leave me in the dark here. I know you’re more than capable of handling yourself, but how will I know if you’re alright if you don’t reply! Sigh.</em>
</p>
<p>Legend snorted. Did Ravio really just write <em>sigh</em> on a piece of paper and send it to him? He quickly realized his mistake however when Warriors sauntered up to him, knowing smile on his face. Legend shoved the letter back in its envelope and into his bag but it was already too late, Wars’ eyes sparkling with mirth over him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend,” Warriors smirked, hands on his hips. Legend kicked his shin, but the taller man only pouted in response.</p>
<p>“I <em>do not</em>. And if I did, it wouldn’t be any of your business.” Legend scowled, familiar feelings of guilt and grief bubbling under the surface. He hid it under anger. His privacy had been invaded, after all. “Stop trying to nose around in my personal life.”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine,” Warriors raised his hands, but it was clearly an empty promise from the twinkle in his eyes. “She says she misses you, though. That’s pretty sweet, you’re a lucky guy.”</p>
<p>Legend’s anger and protests died on his lips as Warriors turned away, leaving him confused. What was he talking about? He hesitantly pulled the letter from his bag, eyes scanning Ravio’s handwriting until--there. At the very bottom.</p>
<p>
  <em>I do hope you’re doing well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ravio.</em>
</p>
<p>Legend blinked at the words, as if they were a trick of the light. <em>I miss you</em>. What?</p>
<p>No, no, it didn’t mean anything. Warriors was putting thoughts into his head with all his teasing. Ravio had already written about needing his money and how lonely he felt without him there. Ravio didn’t go out much, of course he was lonely, of course he missed having someone to tease. Friends could miss each other.</p>
<p>It didn’t mean Ravio felt the tug of the sea, tides crashing in and out of his beating heart. It didn’t mean like, or love, or anything more.</p>
<p>Legend’s heart was lost long ago, after all. Ravio knew he had nothing left to give.</p>
<p>“Hey, anyone have an envelope I can use? Ravio is upset I haven’t been writing him back.” Legend asked the group, disinterested, and ignored the raised eyebrows Wars shot his way.</p>
<p>Paper, charcoal, and envelope in hand, Legend set off for first watch. The moon was bright overhead and the stars twinkled in the dark sky, lending him all the light he needed and all the privacy he could get. Legend sat on a boulder, rested the page on his lap, and wrote.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Ravio…</em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Legend had been exchanging letters with Ravio for a few weeks now, each one bringing him just a bit more calm than the last. Warriors had stopped prying thankfully, though Legend caught Four watching him curiously from time to time. They were all curious, but that would fade. It wasn’t like he was hiding anything, it was just Ravio, just a friend. He still didn’t like the looks though, so he had stopped reading by the fire at night. He started waiting to read until he was on watch or couldn’t sleep. Ravio’s letters always managed to lift his spirits a bit. They managed to bring a small smile to his face, lift the weight off his shoulders just slightly. He could hear the merchant’s sing-song voice in his head and almost feel the drape of overly long sleeves around his neck when he traced Ravio’s words. In the dead of night, after familiar vivid dreams he needed to be sure weren’t real, Legend found he could reread Ravio’s letters and let the anchor of <em>home</em> keep him sane.</p>
<p>...since when did Ravio become home?</p>
<p>Legend shook his head, pulling himself out of thoughts that would easily bury him if he wasn’t careful. Ravio lived at his house, of course he associated the man with home. Hylia help him, he let Warriors get to him too much. Everyone here seemed so obsessed with romance, marriage, starting a family. Yeah, sure, like he’d ever be allowed to retire long enough to even begin to think about all that. Legend didn’t have time for relationships, he hardly had time for himself, and every day was a harder uphill battle than the last. Hylia never let him rest. He blinked, shaking his head free of the familiar bitter thoughts again. He was tired, he’d continue spiraling back into them at this rate if he didn’t find something to ground himself with.</p>
<p>Legend held a new letter in his hands now, still sealed. He tried not to let his eagerness show as he held it close for a moment before stowing it away for later. He didn’t have watch tonight, or tomorrow. Ravio would get upset with him if he didn’t reply soon though, so he’d just have to find a private place to read it today. He tried to ignore the way his heart raced at the thought. He tried to ignore the confusing line of thoughts that trailed behind the feelings.</p>
<p>Hours later and after a particularly grueling battle, the group set up camp. It was still light out, with plenty of time to rest before dinner, so Legend took his chance and snuck away into the woods, finding a tree to lean against before tearing open Ravio’s letter. Maybe he was eager, maybe he <em>did</em> look forward to hearing from the merchant just a bit too much to be… No, he couldn’t follow that thread. He wouldn’t. Legend sucked in a calming breath and began to read.</p>
<p>
  <em>Link,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your letters have left me with so many questions! What an amazing journey you’ve been on, and such interesting friends. I hope that Warriors fellow leaves you alone, or he’ll have me to answer to the next time you visit!</em>
</p>
<p>Legend let himself laugh, knowing there was no one around to hear it. Ravio had a way of cutting through his defenses so fast, he’d never be able to read a letter of his around the others again. Maybe he had gone soft, just a little bit. Just for Ravio. Warriors could <em>not</em> know.</p>
<p><em>I’m sure you’ll be happy to hear that business is booming once more. I put out ads in town, and Spring does seem to be the start of the season for heroics, for whatever reason. I guess Hyrule doesn’t need saving when it’s Winter?</em> <em>The monsters must be afraid of catching a cold.</em></p>
<p>Legend felt <em>tears</em> gather in his eyes at that. His heart fluttered in his chest and a smile split his face. At times like this, he could almost forget the peril of the journey he was taking, could almost ignore the dull throb in his bones from exertion.</p>
<p>His eyes traveled over each word, slowly, savoring the time he had before it came to a close. He reached the end of the page too soon. Legend felt his heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please write back soon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,
Ravio.</em>
</p>
<p>Love.</p>
<p>No, no, what? What did he mean <em>love?</em></p>
<p>Ravio was affectionate, he knew that. Pet names and touches and small gifts, making them hot cocoa on cold nights and reading side by side in the afternoon sun. Ravio was a sweet guy, he probably said things like that to all the people he wrote.</p>
<p>Ravio only wrote him.</p>
<p>Well, it still wasn’t <em>love</em>. Definitely not. Why would anyone, let alone Ravio—the sweetest, most cunning, smooth talking man he’d ever met—love <em>him?</em> It made no sense. Legend was not someone who found love, and when he was, he was not deserving of it. Too many sleepless nights, memories and dreams filling his head with longing and heart with bottomless grief—Legend was beyond love. Over it. Love was not a hero’s game.</p>
<p>Even if the words sent thrills of hope through him. Even if his breath caught and his heart hammered and his cheeks flushed. It meant nothing, it wasn’t real, he <em>wasn’t in love</em>.</p>
<p>He couldn’t be. He wouldn’t be, ever again.</p>
<p>He could never do that to Ravio.</p>
<p><em>Why are you afraid?</em> a voice like the gentle chiming of a bell asked within him. Ocean waves, the call of the sea and adventure beyond, the soft sands and salt on the breeze and—</p>
<p><em>I’m not afraid.</em> Legend replied, bitter, grief and pain swelling and stamping out the glimmer of hope as quickly as it came. <em>I’m not afraid of anything. I’m a hero. I can’t afford to be afraid.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Then you’re a coward.</em>
</p>
<p>Legend folded the letter with shaking hands. Placed it in its envelope. Tucked it into his bag with the others. He leaned back against the tree and gazed up at the light blue sky, listened to the chirping of birds and hum of cicadas. Felt his heart hammer and blood sing with anxiety.</p>
<p>Why did such a little word send him into such a fit. Love. Love meant something else to other people, Legend had learned. He had started to think that he could never love again, after her. He was happy thinking that too. It was simple, easy, it didn’t tug at scars or prod at bruises. Rather than think about his grief, rather than process his loss, he buried himself into heroics. He threw himself at every obstacle, because the physical pain was so much easier than the mental. He decided that there were some wounds he just couldn’t heal, even though he knew the process to do so. He didn’t have time, energy, or desire to rip himself open again for the sake of a <em>happy ever after</em> that would never come.</p>
<p>There could be no happy ending with Marin gone.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Legend had received one letter since then, because he had stopped replying. A week after Ravio’s confusing admission he got a hastily scrawled apology, asking if he was alright and begging him to write back. He didn’t.</p>
<p>Legend didn’t know what to think, so he pushed the confusion to the back of his mind. He didn’t know what to feel, so he pushed the anxiety to the back of his mind. He didn’t know what to write, so he didn’t. The letters stopped coming, and with them the fragile peace he had found left him.</p>
<p>He considered the fact that pushing this aside would only hurt them both. Legend had to think about how he felt if he ever wanted to survive seeing Ravio again, but he knew thinking about it would tear open a barely healed wound. And he wasn’t ready. After all these years, all this progress and healing, he still didn’t dare touch the place where his heart had been torn. Given willingly to a dream that ended, leaving him with nothing.</p>
<p>Ravio filled that hole.</p>
<p>Legend didn’t know how he felt about that.</p>
<p>He didn’t like being confused. So he pretended he wasn’t, there was nothing wrong, and whether he got letters or not was <em>his </em>business, thank you very much.</p>
<p>Legend should have known it was stupid to bottle things up. It made him sloppy, and that would cost him. But he was cocky and confident and used to putting on a mask, so he did, until a sword ran him through in battle and he couldn’t anymore.</p>
<p>Hyrule had done all he could, and it had just managed to save him. They’d found an inn and tucked him into bed, and Legend didn’t know how long he’d been out but it must have been a long time. When he finally found the strength to sit and speak once more, Four was at his bedside with a letter in hand, signed for him in purple ink.</p>
<p>“This came for you yesterday. The postman heard you were injured and told your friend.” Four handed over the envelope and Legend held it in shaking hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>Link,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I heard what happened. I hope you’re doing better, and that you’ll make a full recovery soon.</em>
</p>
<p>No hint of teasing. No melodrama, no recounting of embellished tales, no inquiries into his journey or request for more letters.</p>
<p>And at the end.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ravio.</em>
</p>
<p>Legend didn’t know how to feel, and he didn’t know why his throat was clogged and his eyes welled up with tears. He didn’t know why his hands shook and why he felt like his heart was breaking when he shouldn’t have been able to. His heart belonged to Marin, she had taken it with her when he woke. He had no other heart to give.</p>
<p>And yet there was something there, heavy in his chest and aching like it hadn’t since Koholint.</p>
<p>“Four,” Legend cursed his voice. Cursed how soft and confused and close to breaking he sounded. “Have you ever been in love before?”</p>
<p>Four, for his part, didn’t look surprised by the question. “Yes.” his voice betrayed sorrow that didn’t show on his face.</p>
<p>“How do you know… when someone loves you?” Legend couldn’t believe he was asking. It was definitely the blood loss, and the way his heart hammered in his chest too loud to think beyond.</p>
<p>“Well, they’d probably send you letters.”</p>
<p>Legend glared, but Four merely huffed a laugh in response.</p>
<p>“Alright, what <em>else</em> then?” Legend sighed, and Four hummed, a knowing look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“They would show affection. Tease or compliment you. They might use pet names or terms of endearment, or let you know they care in other ways.” Four listed on his fingers, as if the list were a material thing in his mind.</p>
<p>“Alright, and let’s say they did do… that. What do you do then?” Legend felt his anxiety rising, choking off his words.</p>
<p>“Well, do you feel the same?” Four asked.</p>
<p>Legend froze.</p>
<p>Yes. No. Fuck.</p>
<p>He should have thought about this a long time ago. He should have given it thought when Ravio had moved in and sent his heart racing with every laugh, made his stomach flip with each smile. He should have thought when he caught Ravio staring, when each casual brush of hands and shoulders sent his skin buzzing, should have noticed the wrenching in his chest when they said goodbye. The letters, the joking and teasing and the way his heart fluttered with each word. The way he was hollow without them now.</p>
<p>How he <em>ached</em> at the stiff formality of the letter he held now.</p>
<p>Four tilted his head in question and the words tumbled free, the careful grasp he kept over his worries slipping. “I didn’t think I could ever love again, but now I don’t know and I’m <em>scared</em>, because the last time I fell in love it didn’t end well. I worry that if I try again it’ll only end the same way, and that can’t happen. I can’t let that happen, so, I just…” Legend turned away, reality catching back up with him and the words dying once more. He felt empty without them, the tight space he’d packed them into relaxing at their release even as his hands shook and his thoughts swirled. “I love him, and that’s why I can’t admit it.”</p>
<p>“That’s dumb and you know it.” Four’s blunt tone caught Legend off guard, head whipping around to look at the smithy once more. “If you love him and he loves you, you’ll only hurt more denying it.”</p>
<p>Legend blinked. He opened his mouth, closed it, frowned.</p>
<p>Yes, he was being dumb.</p>
<p>He’d already hurt Ravio. He’d gotten himself wrapped up in his own head so tight he’d managed to get himself <em>physically</em> hurt. Legend hadn’t realized that’d been a possibility.</p>
<p>He had to get out of his own head.</p>
<p>He needed to write Ravio.</p>
<p>“Four, do you have--” Four thrust a pencil, envelope, and parchment into his hands. “Uh. Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Just stop being an idiot already and write him back.” Four huffed, a small smile on his face, and he left Legend alone on the bed.</p>
<p>For once, Warriors wasn’t around trying to pry into his business. The room was empty save for him and the blank page in his lap.</p>
<p>Legend started to write.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ravio,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry I didn’t write sooner. I’m sorry you had to hear about me from the postman of all people. I’m really sorry and I’m such an idiot.</em>
</p>
<p>Shoot, he sounded pathetic.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you’re doing alright. It’s been too long since I was home. I’ve missed you.</em>
</p>
<p>He was stalling, he knew it, Ravio would know it. There was still half a page to fill and he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t put the tumbling words in his head into coherent sentences, couldn’t sort through the mix of emotions in his chest enough to draw them out.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll start writing again. I’m sorry I stopped, I--</em>
</p>
<p>Legend sucked in a breath, chest tight.</p>
<p>
  <em>I was scared.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I feel the same, but I haven’t wanted to think about it. I was so stupid not to. I hurt you because I’m not brave enough to face the fact that I love you too. I wish I had half the courage you do.</em>
</p>
<p>Legend breathed out, all his anxiety leaving with the last of his words.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please write back, Ravi. I promise I’ll reply.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link.</em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Legend waited on bated breath. Every morning, afternoon, and evening for the next week he waited. Each day his anxiety grew and replaced his dwindling hope. The ache in his chest worsened.</p>
<p>He hardly dared to hope when the postman came. But there it was, purple ink scrawled over cream paper, placed in his hands with a knowing wink.</p>
<p>Legend didn’t wait. He tore the letter open in front of everyone, ignored the eager and curious looks of friends who now knew far too much about his personal life.</p>
<p>Ravio’s handwriting was all he cared to see.</p>
<p>
  <em>Link,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You are an idiot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But you are far braver than you think.</em>
</p>
<p>Legend scanned through the page, over and over, words not absorbing the first, second, third time through. What he saw most of all, what struck him first and hardest, was the sign off at the end.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you, Link. Come home soon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours forever and always,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ravio.</em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It took far too long before Legend found himself home again. His adventure was still very much in progress, retirement still far in the future, but he could care less about the finer details when his house finally peaked over the hills in the distance.</p>
<p>He would never admit when retelling the story, but Legend <em>ran</em> the moment his foot touched the path towards home.</p>
<p>Bursting through the door, breathing in the familiar, comforting smell of old books and sage. Feeling his heart in his throat as he laid eyes on Ravio, dressed in purple and black hair a mess and eyes wide in surprise as they rested on him. A beat of silence, the others far behind.</p>
<p>Ravio took two hesitant steps. Legend took three.</p>
<p>“Link!” Ravio finally laughed, and Legend couldn’t wait a moment longer.</p>
<p>He closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around Ravio’s hips, and pressed their lips together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve missed you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>